Thing's that are about thing's?
by Levi-kitty
Summary: Levi is invited to Erwins friend Armin's house for a small get together and expects to be bored out of his mind but when he meet's a certain boy with the most fascinating eyes, Levi thinks the night could be anything but boring. *Stabs summary in the face* Sorry I'm horrible at sums, but hey! Isn't everyone? This contains adult stuff so if you can't handle that then don't click it
1. Chapter 1

HI! This is like a fanfic I am literally just pulling out of my ass so I'm sorry if it's a bit crappy~...

That was a really really bad pun...

BUT ANYWHO!

Warnings for this fic are:

Sexual behavior, Foul language, and at a some point lemons~(AKA sex) and lastly! Shitty grammar and story! YAY!

Chapter One:

Greetings and things.

"This is stupid."

"No it's not! God Levi loosen up a bit!" Hanji laughed as she lightly slapped her friend on the shoulder which earned her a quick kick to the shin that made her cry out in pain. "Stop it you two, i don't want to have to pull you two apart again." Erwin said as he looked at hanji and levi with a small grimace.

You see, the little trio were currently going to a small get together erwins friend armin invited them too, and levi being levi, didn't want to go and just wanted spend his weekend in his house reading a book and ignoring the entire human race. But hanji being hanji had kicked down his door forcing him out since trying and failing at many attempts on convincing him to go over the phone. "It's not my fault shitty glasses over here can't keep her filthy hands to herself." Levi growled as said woman tried to stomp on his foot but missed as he side stepped her, which caused her to lose balance and feral her arms around at an attempt to steady herself which only caused her to smack Erwin in the face. (hard)

Levi snorted with laughter as hanji released a squeak of fear and quickly tried to hide behind levi but failed horribly since the very noticeable height difference between the two. Erwin sighed as he rubbed his forehead in frustration as a on coming headache started to throb. Erwin let out a heavy sigh as he started to debate with himself if it was a good idea to go to the party anymore.

"Look can you guys just stop? All i want to do is go to the party and relax and have fun, is that to much to ask for?" Erwin asked as he glared at the two making levi shrug and hanji nod her head as she stepped out from behind levi with a small apologetic smile. "Yeah, sorry about that erwin. We'll try to behave ourselves." Hanji said which made erwin smile at the two with appreciation. "So where is this place anyway?" Levi asked as the three of them continued to walk down the sidewalk. "Well, it should just be one more house down..." erwin said as he looked for the right house which he found quickly making him smile and start to speed walk over to the nice two story blue house.

Hanji smiled as she told levi to hurry up as she started skip over to erwin leaving levi to roll his eyes as he continued to walk slowly to the porch step's as erwin knocked on the white wooden door. Not to long after erwin knocked, a small blonde boy around their age opened the door with a big smile as he greeted them. "Erwin! I thought for a second that you wouldn't come." The blonde boy armin (levi was assuming) said as he gave erwin a small hug which the tall man returned with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry for being late. Those two over there kept bickering so we had to stop a few times." Erwin said as they pulled away from their small hug. "Oh really? I can understand that. Mikasa and Eren always argue so it takes us forever to get anywhere." Armin said with a small laugh as he then looked to hanji and levi with a small smile.

"Oh, sorry for my manners, you guy's must be Hanji and Levi right?" Armin asked as the other two nodded in reply. "And you must be Armin!? Erwin has told us so much about you and he was right when he said you were cute." Hanji said making armin blush and erwin elbow hanji in the rib's as he cleared his throat as he looked away trying to hide the small dust of pink on his cheeks.

"So, who else is here?" Erwin asked as he removed his shoes along with the other two as they started to follow armin into a hallway in which they assumed lead to the living room. "Well so far the only people here right now are Eren, Mikasa and Jean." Erwin nodded as they all entered the living room which already had three people sitting in there.

Two of them which was a female with black hair wearing a red scarf which cover half her face, and a tan guy with brown hair and the most fascinating eyes levi has ever seen where sitting on a black leather coach while the other guy with an odd hair cut was sitting on a small black plush chair across from the other two. The living room was pretty nice in levis opinion. Not as clean as he would have preferred it to be, but nice. It had light blue walls with light brown wood flooring and had a medium sized coffee table and a already lit fire place with a flat screened TV right above it.

Nice.

Levi again focused on the two males sitting down as he heard their conversation as he drew closer. "Well maybe if you didn't look like such a horse then maybe she'd actually be interested in you. But even then i doubt it." The cute one said as the one with the odd hair cut growled. "Why you little!" The one with the odd hair yelled as he stood up about to punch the other in the face before armin cleared his throat loudly making them both stop and look to the others.

"Sorry, i didn't realize other people were here..." The one with the odd hair said as he scratched the back of his head with a small blush. "Hello, my names Eren. Who are you guys?" The brown haired boy that was apparently eren said as he looked at them with a

small smile.

'Damn he's hot' levi thought as he looked the tan boy over. Eren was currently wearing a green short sleeved V- neck and black skinny jeans. Not bad. "I'm Erwin, and this is Hanji and Levi." Erwin said with a smile as he shook all their hands. "Nice to meet you guy's. This is my sister Mikasa," Eren said as he placed a hand on the girls shoulder next to him.

"And this is horse face jean." Eren said as he smiled and pointed his thumb at the man known as jean. Or horse? Levi didn't know. Levi nodded his head in acknowledgment as he sat down in the chair next to eren. "So how long have you known Armin? And how did you guys become friends? Armin hasn't had time to tell us yet." The girl mikasa asked erwin as arnim sat next to the her on the coach as erwin sat down on the floor with hanji since there weren't anymore chairs left.

"For a couple mouths. We met during one of our college courses because we sat next to each other. And well, we kinda just Started talking and became friends." Erwin said as he leaned his back against the coffee table with a small smile.

"How old are you guys? You all look a bit old to be in college. Well, expect shorty over here." Jean said but looked around in confusion as suddenly he felt a very dark aura next to him. Turning and instantly wishing he didn't because if looks could kill, he would have dropped dead in a second because the glare levi was giving him made him want to go on his knees and beg for his life.

"Anyway~!" Hanji said trying to help the situation jean just got himself into. "We get that a lot, but I'm actually 23, Erwin here is also 23 and little Levi here is 22. What about you guys?" Hanji responded and was about to say something more but before she could so levi kicked her in the knee which made her yelp in pain and fall onto her side in pain.

"Oh, well I'm 21, Mikasa and Jean are also 21 and Eren here is 22." Armin responded. "That's cool! Levi, Eren is as old as you!" Hanji exclaimed happily as she sat up right again and started to bounce in her spot. "Thank you for that captain obvious." Levi said as he rolled his eyes.

"So what do you guys wanna do while we wait for the others?" Armin asked as he stood up and went to a small shelf field with books and board games. "Who else is coming?" Erwin asked as he as well got up to help find a game to play. "Well, only a couple more people, like Annie, Sasha, and Connie.(1)" Armin replied as he found a small black box with white lettering which made his blue eyes light up with happiness and something else that made erwin back up a bit when a small almost creepy smile spread across the little blondes face. "Hey guys i found the perfect game to play!"

**BAM!**

Look at that! I finished a chapter! I already started to write the second chapter so I should be posting it pretty soon.

Anyway!

1: Rainer and Bertholdt couldn't come 'cause they had to do homework. And Marco, Ymir and Historia because they were busy doing things bra~

OKAY! Please do review it helps me a lot! And thank you for reading and have a nice day/night!

Now keep sharp and kicking you little piss baby's~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello~ again~

The warnings are the same as last time so blah blah~

Chapter two:

The Smoochy~

"Hey guys i found the perfect game to play!" Armin said as he picked up the box and walked back over to the others, Erwin right behind him as they went back into they're own seats. "If it's monopoly again I'm not playing!" Jean said as he crossed his arms over his chest as he huffed which made him sound like a horse in Erens opinion. "Why? Is it because i totally beat your ass last time?" Eren said with a smirk. "Fuck you Jeager!" Jean growled.

"Sorry I'm not into horses!" Eren retorted which made Jean growl and almost stand up before Armin cleared his throat stopping them again from getting into a fist fight. "Anyway, we're not playing monopoly. Instead we are playing cards against humanity!" Armin said with a huge smile. "Awesome! I love this game!" Eren yelled as he bounced in his seat with excitement.

"Whats that?" Levi asked as he stared at Armin with an indifferent stare. Eren stopped his bouncing and turned to look at Levi as he put a hand over his heart as if stabbed. "How could you not know what the greatest game in humanity is!? Are you even human!?" Eren squeaked making Levi snort and smirk which caused Eren to pout. Levi turned and directed his sliver eyes on the tan boy and slowly moved closer to the other making Eren go a bit pink in the cheeks.

"Sometimes i question that myself." Levi said with a wink before turning his attention back to Armin again making Erens face go from slightly pink to a deep red in under a second making Mikasa glare at the shorter man.

"Okay, let me explain the card game first." Armin said as he opened the box and pulled out two stacks of black cards, and a slightly bigger stack of white cards. "Alright, to start the game, each player draws ten white "answer" cards. One randomly chosen player begins as the Card Czar, and plays a black "question" card." Arnim explained as he showed the black and white cards to the small group. "The Card Czar reads the question out to the group. Each player answers the question by passing one white "answer" card, face down, to the Card Czar." Arnim said as he made a small example by picking a random black card and two white cards and setting them down on each other.

"The Card Czar shuffles all of the answers, and reads them out loud in a humorous fashion, and picks their favorite. Whoever played that answer gets to keep the Black Card as one Awesome Point." Arnim explained as he then put the three cards back into their own pill. "After each round, a new player becomes the Card Czar, and every player draws back up to ten cards. It's a really fun game, kinda like apples to apples, but dirtier and way more fun!" Arnim said with a big smile after he was done explaining the game.

"Ohhhhh~ that sounds really fun! I wanna play! Are you guys in?!" Hanji asked as she turned to her two best friends. "I'm all for it. What about you Levi?" Erwin said as he too turned to Levi who was staring blankly at them. "I guess i could play since it does catch my interest a bit..." Levi said as he sat up more to get closer to the table.

"Alright! Lets do this! To start off I'll be the judge of all the cards alright." Armin said as he set up the card game and gave ten cards to each person including himself. "Alright first black card is..." the blonde drifted off as he picked up a black card reading over it. "Alright first card is 'And the academy award for blank, goes to blank' Okay now go through your own deck and pick two answer cards in which ever order you like."

Levi nodded as he looked through his cards and instantly knowing what to put down. Picking up the two white cards with a small smirk and put them face down on the table next to the black card. next to him jean was giggling in his seat as he put down his two white cards the same as Levi previously did. "Okay, everybody in?" Armin asked getting nod's from everybody. "Alright then..." picking the first two white cards Armin laid them face up in front of him.

"Okay! And the academy award for-" Armin quickly reading over the card. "-not giving a shit about the third world' goes too! God!" Arnim finished with a laugh as everyone else burst out in laughter. After a little bit Armin had gotten through most of them and only had one more pair left. "Alright, last one..." the blonde said as he picked up the last pair laying it in front of him.

"And the academy award for 'making teenage girls homicidal, Goes to Justin Bieber!" Armin laughed out as he covered his mouth, everyone soon following Armin in going into fits of laughter. "Okay who put this?" Armin asked looking to everyone. Levi raised his hand making everyone look to him. "Okay you win this one!" Armin said as he handed the short man the black card.

~time skip~

The whole group were now just sitting around chatting and just relaxing and enjoying themselves. Annie, Sasha and Connie after half way through they're game had joined them. Levi won 5 more times, Eren 4 and Armin 7 times(1). Everyone else won between 2 to 3 times. "So what do you guy's wanna do now?" Armin asked as he shifted a bit in Erwins lap as he tried to get a bit more comfortable.

He had gotten up to use the bathroom and when he came back Erwin was sitting in his spot. And not wanting to sit on the floor Armin decided that the tall mans lap was just fine. "Ohh~ we should play spin the bottle!" Sasha said in between bites of her pizza. "Yeah good idea!" Connie said as he lightly bumped her shoulder lightly with his as he sipped his beer. "Hello~, siblings." Eren said as he pointed between himself and Mikasa making her blush and hide her face in her red scarf. "Well then just kiss each other on the cheek." Sasha said as she waved her hand dismissively towards Eren who frowned in return.

"Okay you guys know the rules right?" Sasha asked as she set an empty beer bottle on the coffee table. "Who doesn't know the rules to this game?" Jean asked as he snorted into his drink making Eren roll his eyes. "Horse..." He whispered silently to himself. "Okay who wants to go first?" Sasha asked making Connie instantly throw his hand up in the air eagerly. "It's all yours~" Sasha said as she picked up another slice of pizza and shoving it in her mouth which made Levi cringe back in disgust.

"Alright!" Connie yelled as he lightly gripped the bottle and spun it making him instantly start to bounce in his spot as he waited to see who it landed on. As it slowed down everybody looked intensely. Some hoping it didn't land on them, some simply not caring. Once it finally stopped and landed on Sasha right when she finished her sixth slice of pizza, Connie smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Sasha which made her go into a fit of giggles. "Hm, why doesn't this surprise me?..." jean mumbled to himself as Connie and Sasha exchanged a small kiss.

"Alright my turn!" Sasha said as she spun the bottle and having it land on Hanji. "Ohh~ I've never kissed a stranger before~" Hanji giggled as Sasha butt scudded to her and they both shared a small kiss. "Oh! Sasha your lips are really soft!" Hanji said as she poked said girl on the nose.

"My turn~" Hanji said after Sasha returned to her spot. Hanji lightly spun the bottle and it stopped after a bit and pointed at Erwin who smiled lightly as Hanji got up and quickly piked the blonde on the lips before sitting back down with a small smile.

"Hey Armin could you spin it for me sense you know, I can't really move..?" Erwin asked as the shorter blonde just nodded his head and spun the bottle. The bottle slowed as it then landed on Levi making the both of them smirk. Levi got up and slowly moved to Erwin smirk still in place as he then leaned slowly towards Erwin making Armin blush bright red and back up slightly. Levi winked at Erwin before his lips made contact with the other harshly making Armin back up a bit more. They stayed like that for a bit more before pulling apart.

When Levi stood up straight and looked around everybody was blushing a bit expect Hanji as she just giggled into her drink. Levi turned to Armin who had covered his face with his hands, his face very closely resembling a tomato making Erwin smirk and Levi snort as he went back to his chair and spun the bottle silently hoping it landed on a certain tan boy who's eye's were blazing with poorly hidden jealousy.

And it did just that which made Eren go red and Levi grin. Levi stood again and walked over to the nervous boy. Sitting down on the Erens lap which made him even more red. Levi ran his fingers softly on the side of the boys face which made Mikase's eye's go ablaze with anger and hidden jealousy. Levi slowly moved forward and stopped not even an inch away from the boy's face making Eren swallow dryly and get sightly frustrated.

Levi stayed like that for awhile just staring into the others beautiful eye's. Eren's eye's made the ocean pale in compression. His eye's were a pool of deep vivid greens and blues with a small hint of yellow around the irises. Staying like that for a bit more before Levi finally sealed the deal by finally pressing his lips against the others making both their breaths hitch. The kiss was light and simple but it still sent a bolt of lighting through both their body's and gods did it feel good.

Finally pulling away slowly and both lightly gasping for air, they both looked into each others eyes for a brief moment more before Levi got up and sat back down in his chair with a small unnoticeable smile as his lip's still tingled from the small kiss Eren and him shared.

**BAM!**

Look at that I finished another chapter! YAY PROGRESS! Anywho! I told you guy's that I'd be done with it soon~

1: I think a lot of people think Armin is an Innocent baby, BUT NO! He actually has a really dirty mind and can be sooo~ creepy when wanting to be! It's PERFECT!

Please review! It help's me a lot! And thank you for reading.

Now stay sharp and kicking you piss baby's~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy's! I'ma back!

So, This chapter I put a little bit of thought into because like I have said before this fic is being pulled out of my ass. So I don't have any real plot yet, so please be patient, I'll probably come up with one at some point but if you guy's have any ideas please do tell!

Warnings are the same as last time blah blah, this is for mature people so if you can't handle shit then click out.

Chapter three:

The talk.

(Italic's are people's thoughts)

_'This is it, it's my turn and I __**will**__ kiss her! It's my only chance!'_

Jean thought as he watched the bottle spinning hoping that it would land on Mikase.

Jean held his breath as it started to slow down. It slowly inched it's way to Mikase making jean almost squeal like a girl as it finally stopped.

_'Yes! Fuck yes! I finally get to kiss Mika-... wait... no...'_

At what Jean had thought it landed on was the very girl he had a crush on for years, but no. The universe had a twisted mind and it decided that it wanted the bottle to land on the very bang of his existence.

Eren fucking Jeager.

Eren who was currently looking at him with a snarl. His wide turquoise eyes field with horrified disgust.

"Nope, I'm not doing it! Fuck this game!" Jean said as he got up and threw the bottle non to gently in the trash can making it break with a crash making some people flinch at the noise.

"For once I agree with horse face!" Eren said as he threw his hands in the air to get his point across.

"Alright, well why don't we just play some drinking games then?"

And that's what they did. Which made everyone drunk or at least a bit tipsy.

Currently everyone had moved to the backyard and where playing beer pong (In which Levi very happily declined) since it had more room and Armin didn't want to risk the possibility of spilling alcohol on the floor which Levi very happily agreed too.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Erwin asked as he walked over to where Levi was currently leaning against a tree watching everyone as they laughed their drunken asses off as they played the game.

"You could say that..." He responded as he took a small sip of his beer with a light sigh, Erwin coping his movements. "Well that's good, I was honestly expecting you to be bored out of your mind here. But I guess I was wrong."

"I thought the same thing when we got here but your right we were both wrong." Levi said as his eye's drifted to Eren who was currently clenching his side's laughing at what someone had said.

He was beautiful.

Soft brown messy hair, lightly tanned skin that looked unbelievably soft to the touch, and the most amazing eye's Levi has ever seen making him almost melt into a puddle whenever he looked into them.

Again, beautiful.

It was like he had stumbled upon a fallen god.

"Levi?" Erwin said as he lazily wave his hand in front of his friends face who had suddenly had stopped responding to him. Erwin huffed a sigh as he gave up trying to get Levis attention and instead looked to where he was currently looking at. Following the short mans line of sight, Erwins eye's finally landed on a Eren who was currently chugging down a thing of beer after Jean had thrown the white ball into the cup.

_Oh? Does Levi have a crush on Eren?_

The blond thought as he looked back and forth from Eren to Levi and back again.

_Well this is interesting..._

Erwin thought with a smirk as he walked away from the midget in search of Arnim.

~Time skip~

_What time is it?... Where am I?_

These thought's raced through Erens head as he looked around the thankfully dark room. He let out a loud groan as he sat up in what he guessed was a bed. "What the fuck?" Eren cursed as he closed his eye's tightly as his head throbbed with a bad hangover.

The tan man was going to lay back down and sleep out his hangover and find out everything out later when suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around his waist pulling him down against a hard chest. Turning, Eren had hope's that it was just Armin or Levi or Mikase he didn't know, but the face he looked upon was of someone he had never in a million years would have hoped to be in this situation in with.

"No..."

Eren whispered as he then shoved Jean off the bed and shot out of bed but instantly regretting it as he felt a draft where he shouldn't have felt a draft. Looking down, Eren saw that he was completely naked.

"NO!" Eren screamed as he ran into what he guessed was the bathroom (It was) and locked the door. "This can _not _be happening! No, no it's not Eren. This is a dream Eren... Just a really really fucked up dream!" Eren whispered to himself as he paced back and fourth on the cold tale floor.

"Wait... I didn't bottom did I?" Eren Said as he stopped his pacing and actually checked to see if his ass was throbbing. And to his utter happiness, it was not. "Thank the fucking gods!" Eren yelled as he threw his hands in the air.

After a bit more time pacing in the bathroom Eren grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist covering himself. Giving a heavy sigh, Eren finally unlocked the door and stepped out coming face to face with Jean who's face was as pale as snow.

"Do you think we-"

"I don't know."

"But then wha-"

"I don't know."

"Then wha-"

"I don't know!"

Eren yelled as he pulled at his hair in frustration. "I mean really of all people to have sex with while drunk I never knew it would be with a horse!" Eren cried as he flopped onto the bed but quickly pulling away like he was burned. "No, I must not touch this bed, it has be tainted." Eren whispered to himself as he glared at the bed hoping that it would just burst out in flames and also finally noticing that Jean had wrapped the sheet's around his hip's.

_'Wait a minute...'_

"Jean...?" Eren turned to face Jean who was currently pacing back in fourth.

"What?!" Jean asked as he continued to have a small panic attack.

"Does your ass hurt in anyway, like maybe a bit soar?" Eren asked as he furrowed his brow's. The sudden question made Jean stop his pacing and face Eren with a dumfounded face making Eren Roll his eyes.

"No, why?" Jean responded as he glared at Eren for rolling his eye's at him. The response made Eren let out a giant sigh his body instantly relaxing. "Yes! Fuck YES!" Eren yelled and he punched the air the smile on his face almost manic making Jean take a small step back.

"Care to explain." The horse man grimaced making Eren stop in his small party. "Well, my ass doesn't hurt ether so that mean's we didn't have sex!" Eren smiled at Jean which made said man take another step back. "Then why are we both naked? Plus we were sleeping in the same god damned bed for gods sake!" Jean stressed as he ran his hand over his face his headache worsening the more he tried to think about what had happened.

"I don't know ether, but I honestly don't want to know. So let's just find our clothes and find where everyone else is, okay?" Eren said only getting a small nod from the other man as they then started to look for their clothes.

Soon after both men got dressed (Eren changed in the bathroom of course) they exited the dark room both hissing and covering their eyes as they started to walk down the bright hallway. Both silently cursing at the sun as they both walked down the stairs to what they figured out was Armins house. '_At least we didn't leave or else we would have really been screwed' _Eren thought to himself as they both walked towards the kitchen where they could hear people talking and what the assumed were plaits clacking around.

As they walked into the kitchen they were greeted with everyone from last night expect. "Where's Hanji and Annie?" Eren asked as he pulled a chair out and sat down next to Armin who was currently talking to Erwin. "Shitty glasses is stilled passed out on the floor in the living room, and Annie went home last night." Levi respond to Erens question as he nursed a cup of steaming black coffee.

"Are you alright Eren? You got really drunk last night, same goes to Jean over there." Erwin said as he tilted his head towards Jean who had walked over to Mikase and Sasha as they made breakfast for everyone. "Yeah, just a big headache really, thanks." Eren said as he accepted the cup of coffee Mikase made for him with a smile and a small 'thank you' which made Mikase blush and Jean's blood boil.

"You sure? Does anywhere else hurt? Like your butt or I don't know, places?" Armin asked as he gave Eren a side glance while sipping his tea. The question made Eren freeze as he was about to take a drink of his coffee. "What are you implying at?" Eren asked as he set his coffee back down on the table and turned to glare at the blond boy.

"Well, last night after you and Jean jumped into the pool-"

"Wait, we jumped into the pool?" Well that at least explains why his clothes were a bit damp.

"-you guy's went into my guest room and never came out. Connie volunteered to open the door to see what you guy's were doing and walked in on you guy's on the bed naked past out cuddling." Armin finished as he took a small sip of his tea.

"Wait, so Eren and I didn't have sex in anyway? Awesome!" Jean cut himself into the conversation as he took a seat next to Connie who was currently passed out on his chair. "Yeah, I guess so! Thank the fucking gods!" Eren cheered making everyone snort and Levi let out a small breath that he didn't know he was holding.

**BAM!**

Hey guy's! What's up! This chapter is longer then the others which I'm SO happy about! It's awesome!

Well anyway, I noticed that I'm making Eren and Levi's relationship a slow build, like they haven't even really had a conversation yet! It's crazy! So in forgiveness for myself and you guy's I'ma put some special stuff in the next chapter!

Anywho! Thank you for reading~ please review that helps me a lot!

And have a nice day/night you little piss baby's~


	4. Chapter 4

YO! What's up!? I read all your reviews and let me tell you, they made me REALLY happy! And that's why I'ma make this chapter RATED M!

(Yay~)

Like the other chapters were rated the same but now... this chapter is gonna have some steamy stuff~

Oh, yeah guy's I need to know, do you want Eren to bottom or Levi? Because I see if Levi were to bottom he would be a total power bottom I mean, come on? Levi as Overly Uke? Nah~ Eren seems more like that. So just ya'know, tell me which one should top and bottom for when they do the sex~

Warning's are the same blah blah~

Chapter four:

The dream

The pleasure was overwhelming. The way he pounded into me, hitting that spot right every thrust making me scream and beg for more like a cheap hooker. It was amazing.

"That's right, scream for me you dirty bitch." Levi groaned as he tugged at my hair hard making me moan which then turned into a pleasure field scream as he changed angels getting an even better shot at my prostate. "Fuck! Right there! Angh~!" I screamed myself hoarse as I then came hard on the sheet's, Levi soon following. Filling me up with his seed making me groan lightly.

Pulling out, which left me feeling empty but non the less very satisfied. Levi rolled to my side and pulled me to his hard chest. "I love you Eren..." Levi said making Eren smile and he was about to reply in return when suddenly something didn't feel, right.

"Wait, what?" Eren sat up and looked at Levi as if he grew a second head.

"I love you Eren!" Levi repeated, but it wasn't his voice... it, it was Mikase's...

Wait what?

With a jolt, Eren sprang out of bed which in turn made him fall out and onto the cold wooden floor with a squeak. "Eren!" Mikase yelled as she pounded on his door. "Eren! Get up or you'll be late for class!" Mikase yelled again. Eren groaned as he laid there for a bit before he finally looked to his clock making him let out a loud curse. Eren jumped up from the floor and sprinted into his bathroom and jumped into a way to cold shower.

Ever since Armins get together two weeks ago, Eren couldn't get that Levi guy out of his head. His pale skin, his black hair, and his beautiful sliver almost blue eye's. They were different, Eren hasn't met anyone with those type's of eye's before, which made them all the more reason to love them. And the kiss they shared was the fucking icing on the cake. It felt wonderful. After that kiss he had butterfly's bursting in his chest and stomach the whole night.

"I wonder if I'll ever see him again..." Eren questioned to himself as he scrubbed shampoo into his hair. I mean, they did go to the same college. The only reason he hasn't really seen him or really anybody else was because they had a small three week spring break. So hopefully, he would finally get to talk to him today!

Getting out of the shower and getting dressed, Eren finally headed down stairs and went into the kitchen where Mikase was at the table eating breakfast. Eren's breakfast right across from her. With a small 'thank you' Eren began to dig in.

"So how'd you sleep?" Mikase asked as she took a sip of her orange juice. "Fine I guess... What about you?" Eren mumbled as he shoved a big piece of waffle into his mouth. "I slept fine. Did you have any nightmares?" She asked as she looked at Eren with a small grimace. His eating habits were not the greatest. Receiving a muffled 'no' Mikase nodded and got up putting her dishes in the sink to be cleaned latter. Eren following soon after he shoved the last piece of bacon into his mouth.

"We'll leave in five minutes. I just need to get a few thing's..." Mikase said as she quickly went up the stairs, Eren following soon as he to realized that he didn't have his things.

Getting into the car, Eren plugged his iPod in and Mikase drove. The college wasn't that far away. About 15 to 20 minutes away depending on the traffic. "So what classes do you have today?" Mikase asked as she gave a glance to Eren. "Hmm, I have math, history, biology and... science I think? What about you?"

"About the same except biology and science."

"Really? What do you have other then the first two?"

"Cooking and physics."

"Oh..."

Their conversation ended there and the rest of the ride was rode in comfortable silence until they came to their distention.

Eren let out a sigh... and then another sigh. And another... The sigh's continued on for awhile until Arnim glared at him which made him shut up. He hasn't seen Levi all day but then again, Eren was still in his second period (Heh). Finally the teacher called the class to an end making Eren let out a thankful sigh as he caught up with Mikase and Armin as they headed out the door.

"Hey Armin! Do you know if Erwin is going to join us for lunch?"

"Yeah actually, him and his two friends Levi and Hanji. Why?"

"Well, I like them, they're really cool so... ya'know..."

"Oh, okay."

Making their way through the crowded cafeteria, they finally spotted their friend group which made them sigh with relief. Non of them wanting to stay in the crowed. Finally arriving and sitting down on the table their friends were at and everyone greeted each other with small 'hellos' and 'whats ups'.

"Hey guy's, Erwin and his two friends are going to join us for lunch, okay?" Armin said as he smiled at everyone.

"Really? That's awesome!" Sasha said as she shoved her mouth full with fries. Connie doing the same. "Yeah, they might be a bit late because Erwin has to do a few things first."

"Alrighty then. Hey guy's, when Armins boyfriend get's here do you want to move outside? It's a bit overly crowded in here today." Reiner said making Armin go beat red and cover his face. Eren gently patting him on the back. "Yeah, that sounds good." Marco said, everyone else nodding in agreement.

After awhile of talking and Connie telling everybody who wasn't at the get together about what Jean and him did which made everybody laugh at them and in turn got Connie a small bump on the head from Jean pushing him off his chair. Erwin finally showed up with his two friends making Eren stiffen and Armin jump up from his chair to greet them.

Eren and everyone else got up once Armin told them their plan and started towards the cafeteria doors. Once outside everyone decided to sit under a big tree on a hill. Everyone happy they decided to go outside.

Eren was currently laying on his back, watching the fluffy white clouds float by and question life all that sleazy shit when a shadow casted over him making him squint his eyes to see who it was. Eren felt all his organs come out of his ass as he looked upon the face of Levi.

"Um, hi...?"

"Scout your ass over."

"Oh, okay..."

Eren scouted over a bit making room for the short man as he then sat down a little bit to close to Eren making him a bit pink in the cheeks. "So, Eren right?" Levi asked as he looked at Eren with a bored stare. "Yeah, that's my name!" Eren said with an awkward laugh making Levi snort and roll his eyes. "And if I remember correctly, you're Levi?" Eren asked and getting a small nod in return. "So, tell me about yourself Eren.." Damn the way he said his name sent shivers down his spine.

"Well, um... where should I start?" Eren questioned as he scratched his head lightly. "Well, your like's and hobbies are a good start." Levi mumbled as he pulled out some mint gum, throwing a piece into his mouth then offering some to Eren who very happily accepted one. "Well, I like to read, write, draw, play video games, food-" He got a snort from Levi at that one. "-and doing things? All of those are basically all my hobbies as well, so what about you?"

"Well aren't you an artistic one. I like reading, cooking, cleaning, sleeping and a bunch of other shit I can't care to remember at the moment." Levi sighed as he watched Erwin slowly inch towards Armin who in turn kept getting more red in the face the closer he got, making Levi roll his eyes with a small smile that made Erens heart throb.

"Hmm, what type's of books do you like?" Eren asked as he watched as Levi face returned back into a bored look making Eren frown a bit. '_He should smile more..'_

"Simple things, like poetry, fantasy, horror, comedy, and some romance. Depends on my mood, really."

Levi said with a shrug. "Really? Same! Have you ever read the 'Faults In Our Stars' by John Green?" "Yes actually and it's depressing as fuck. Why?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's one of my favorite books, so... ya'know... And I can agree on the 'depressing as fuck' thing." Eren said with a laugh.

"What's your favorite?"

"Sugar Daddy by Lisa Kleypas."

"Really? That, sounds... interesting... What's it about?"

"Google it."

Eren released a heavy sigh with a small laugh as he rolled his eyes at that making Levi smirk. After that the two sat in comfortable silence as they brisked in each others presence.

"Hey brat-" Well that's new. "-what classes do you have?"

"I have math, history, biology and science, why?"

"No reason."

"What about you?"

"I have methodology and law, the last two are the same as yours."

"Oh."

Score!

**BAM!**

I made another one! Yay! I really hoped you guy's liked the beginning. I mean, I haven't made a lemony thing in awhile, so I hope it was at least a bit good.

Anywho! I hoped you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! Please review and have a nice day/night you little piss baby's!


	5. Chapter 5

Blah~ Theres nothing I can really say right now so, blah?

Warnings are the same as last time blah blah blah!

Chapter Five:

Texting.

After awhile of the group talking and eating and just messing around it was finally time for them all to go back to class. "So, what do you want to become when you get out of college?" Eren asked as him and Levi walked to class together. "I have no fucking idea." Levi replied as they both walked into the class room and sat beside each other. "Really? That's really interesting..."

"Why's that?" Levi questioned as he got his books out.

"Well, because it's the same for me. I have no idea what I want to do ether." Eren said with a laugh as he to got his books out as well. Levi just hummed in response and silently promised Eren that their conversation would continue after class as their teacher walked in.

After all their classes were over Eren was currently putting his stuff away with Levi when suddenly the shorter man spoke up. "Let me see your phone." Levi said as he slang his bag over his shoulder Eren doing the same as they finished packing. "Why?" Eren asked as he pulled his phone out but having Levi instantly grab it from him. "Hey! What are you doing?" Eren questioned only getting a rolling of the eyes from Levi as a response.

"Le-"

"My gods brat shut the fuck up. I'm just giving you my number." Levi cut Eren off harshly. His voice full of annoyances as he gave Eren back his phone which indeed now had Levis number in it. "Oh." Eren said dumbly as he stared at his phone. "Tch, stupid brat." The shorter of the two mumbled as he started to walk for the door.

"Hey Levi, I'm sorry for overreacting, it's just not everyday someone just grabs your phone from you ya'know?" Eren said as he caught up with Levi. "Hmm, I think we're a little both at fault here since I probably should have told you first." Sighing Levi then turned to Eren making the other stop. "Well I'll see you in the future or some shit like that." Levi said as he was about to start walking again when suddenly Eren grabbed his hand making him stop and look back up at the other. Raising a brow in question, Levi patiently waited for Eren to explain.

"Oh, um sorry;" Eren mumbled as he let go of Levis hand. "I just wanted to say before you left that I really enjoyed talking to you and um I-"

"Eren."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Eren was about to say something else when suddenly Levi lips were on his.

Damn

The kiss was soft simple and chaste, but ether way it felt wonderful. The kiss ended a little too quick for ether of they're liking but Levi's toes started to hurt after a bit of standing on them. '_Tch_, f_ucking giants' _Levi thought as he then walked away from the still shocked Eren.

_'Whoa' _

After Eren had gotten home he went straight to his room making Mikase and Armin wonder if he was okay. And he was. He was more then okay actually. He could still feel the others lips on his, and the feel of those way to soft lips to be even legal. Suddenly feeling a little overly flustered Eren deiced to take a small cold shower.

"God that man make's me act like a horny virgin." Eren groaned as he slammed the door to his bathroom shut and made sure to lock it.

After the cold shower Eren flopped onto his bed. Why does Levi have such a big affect on me? I mean yeah, he's _really _hot and smart and cute an- "Ah fuck." Eren mumbled as he rolled over onto his back and stared at his ceiling. I mean he has his flaws, but so does everyone else. He's vulgar and can be a bit mean and a sarcastic ass but, those are all the things I love's about him. It's what makes him, him.

Eren sighed loudly. _'I'm fucked.' _Grabbing his phone Eren decided to text Levi. I couldn't hurt could it?

6:09PM/May5th/2014

To: Levi

From: Anonymous

Hey, Levi it's Eren :)

Eren rolled over again debating rather it was a good idea to text the other man. His phone beeped.

6:10PM/May5th/2014

To: Anonymous

From: Levi

Hi.

6:10PM/May5th/2014

To: Levi

From: Anonymous

So what are you up to?

6:13PM/May5th/2014

To: Brat

From: Levi

Not much, I just got out of the shower. What about you?

6:14PM/May5th/2014

To: Levi

From: Brat

Oh, really! Same! Hey Levi?

6:14PM/May5th/2014

To: Brat

From: Levi

What?

6:15PM/May5th/2014

To: Levi

From: Brat

Do you want to play the question game?

Eren knew that was a bold move in his book, but he really wanted to get to know him more.

6:17PM/May5th/2014

To: Brat

From: Levi

The fuck's that? Is it like 21 questions or some shit like that?

This made Eren giggle a little.

6:18PM/May5th/2014

To: Levi

From: Brat

In a way yes it is. So do u?

6:20PM/May5th/2014

To: Brat

From: Levi

Fine. You go first.

Yes! Awesome! Wait... what should I ask him? It took him a bit of thinking, but Eren figured it would be safe to stick to the safe zone for now.

6:21PM/May5th/2014

To: Levi

From: Brat

Alright! Whens your birthday? Mines March 30th.

Nice and innocent, perfect.

6:21PM/May5th/2014

To: Brat

From: Levi

December 25th. Now I'm guessing it's my turn? Are you a virgin.

The question made Eren's face go red and throw his phone on the floor. Really!? Eren should have suspected this but really? Eren was going for the innocent stuff but Levi totally ruined that. Letting out a sigh Eren grabbed his phone from the floor and typed in his reply.

6:24PM/May5th/2014

To: Levi

From: Brat

No, I'm not. What about you?

6:25PM/May5th/2014

To: Brat

From: Levi

Really? How many people have you slept with in your life? And no, I'm not as well.

6:26PM/May5th/2014

To: Levi

From: Brat

About like four people. You?

6:26PM/May5th/2014

To: Brat

From: Levi

That doesn't really surprise me. Only one.

This shocked Eren. Only one person? Eren didn't understand. Levi was so hot! He suspected him to like have gotten a whole lot of butty, but he was apparently wrong.

6:27PM/May5th/2014

To: Levi

From: Brat

Oh? How so? And really? Who?

6:28PM/May5th/2014

To: Brat

From: Levi

Well, you are a very attractive young man that also has a really nice ass, so it doesn't surprise me. And yes only one. I'm not going to say.

6:29PM/May5th/2014

To: Levi

From: Brat

Thank you? And alright.

After that they continued to talk and ask each other questions back and forth for hours taking short breaks every once in awhile to eat or go to the bathroom but that was it. For the rest of the night they had been glued to their phones. At around 10:30 Eren and Levi decided it was time to put the phones down and go to sleep.

10:34PM/May5th/2014

To: Brat

From: Levi

I'm going to sleep.

10:34PM/May5th/2014

To: Levi

From: Brat

Alright goodnight Levi!

10:35PM/May5th/2014

To: Brat

From: Levi

Night.

Letting out a content sigh Eren put his phone on his night stand and was about to turn off the light when he heard a knock on the door. It was light and gentle but non the less Eren heard it. Getting up from his bed Eren unlocked and opened the door to be faced with a nervous Mikase.

"Hey what's up? I thought you were already asleep..." Eren Opened the door more, making enough room for Mikase to slip through and shut the door. Eren sat back down on his bed and patted the spot next to him Mikase sitting down on the spot.

"Is there anything wrong?" Eren asked concern in his voice. Eren was worried. Mikase rarely visited his room unless something was wrong or she wanted something.

"Mika-"

"Eren..."

"Yeah?"

Something was defiantly wrong. Mikase looked away from Eren as she fumbled with her night dress. She was really nervous, but about what? "Eren..." She repeated. "I-I love you!" Mikase Said turning to face him once again. "I love you too Mikase. Your my sister after all so-"

"No, Eren. I love you." Mikase confessed.

What?

**BAM!**

Hey guy's... Please don't kill me... heheh... I'm sorry! I had to do it! We all need some awkward drama sometimes!

I love you guy's but please don't kill me.

Now stay sharp and kicking you little piss baby's!


	6. Chapter 6

Yo yo my little butt nuggets~! Here ya go with anotha chapta~!

You guys ready for intense drama!? Are you!? READY FOR SOME FUCKING SAD SHIT!?

Well HERE YA GO.

Warnings are the same as last time except this one is really sad and blah blah~

Chapter Six:

The Fight

What?

Eren was shocked. Never in his entire life had he foreseen this. And he didn't know what to do. "Mikasa;" Eren gently said as he placed a light hand on hers making hope shine in her gray eyes that made him break a little. "Mikasa, I'm sorry-" The hopeful look was gone and replaced with a look of rejection, sadness and hurt. Lot's and lot's of hurt. It made Eren want to cry. "-I don't feel the same. I mean I love you, but, just not in that way. And I-"

"Eren just stop!" Mikasa snapped making Eren draw back a little in shock. She didn't want to hear anymore. It already hurt enough. "Mikasa I-" Eren quickly stopped when he saw the glare she gave him. "Do you like someone else? Is that why you can't like me? Is it that midget or something!?" Mikase questioned and even begged making Eren draw back into himself. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Answer me!" Mikase yelled now standing making Eren cringe back. Eren said nothing and just stared at his blue bed covers trying to figure out if this was really even happening. "Eren! Please, look at me! Why can't you just love me the way I love you? We've been through so much together! So why!? Eren why!?" Mikase yelled tears now streaking down her flushed face.

"I don't know..."

"What?"

"I said I don't know!" Eren then yelled. Bolting off his bed to now stand in front of his crying sister. "I don't know why I can't love you that way! I don't know why this is even happening right now! But all I know is that I am not- Going to just fucking sit here anymore and take this! I love you Mikasa I do, but just not in that way. Why can't you accept that?" Eren finished off as he sat back down on his bed. Covering his face with his hands.

"Because I need you Eren; I need you to hold me and love me. I can't have anyone else other then you! It killed me when you and Annie dated! It made me cry at night when you brought those people home! It's not fair! It's not fair that I can't have you!" Mikasa sobbed as she looked at Eren. Desperate to feel the same love she felt for him.

"Mikasa, I can't. I can't love you the way you love me. And it's always going to be like that." Eren said softly as he still hid his face behind his hands. "Ere-" "No, Mikasa. We're done with this argument." With that said Mikasa stood there for a bit more before letting out a choked sob and running out the room and locking herself in hers.

After awhile of sitting there Eren finally got up and shut and locked his door before returning to his bed. He felt empty, guilty, drained and depressed. It felt as if someone had stabbed him multiple time's in the chest then harshly twisted the blade. He wanted to puke.

Why did this happen? Why did she feel this way towards him? Why didn't he feel the same? Eren harshly pulled at his hair and let out a frustrated yell which then slowly turned into a choked sob. "Fuck!" Eren yelled as he threw the closest thing to him which happened to be his alarm clock. It loudly crashed against the wall. Part's of the clock flying everywhere.

That night neither of the two slept.

Eren was looking out of his window, watching the sunrise. His eye's puffy and red. Heavy bags lined themselves under his eye's. Proof that he hadn't slept at all that night. A soft knock was heard from Erens door. "Eren? I'm going to school... Armin is picking me up, so you have the car... Eren? Please answer me... I'm sorry..." The last part was whispered as he then heard Mikasa walk down the stairs and exit the house with a small slam of the front door.

Eren didn't move for another four hours.

Only when he heard his phone beep did he bother to move. It was a text from Levi.

2:17PM/May6th/2014

To: Brat

From: Levi

Hey brat why aren't you at school?

Eren didn't reply. He didn't want to reply. His phone beeped again.

2:23PM/May6th/2014

To: Brat

From: Levi

Eren?

2:29PM/May6th/2014

To: Brat

From: Levi

Eren? If you don't reply in the next thirty minutes I'm going over your house.

40 minutes passed and Eren still didn't reply. He heard a knock on the door. Eren still didn't move. He just wanted to be left alone. But the now pounding on his front door didn't agree with him. Sighing Eren sat up. His limbs felt like lead. Eren walked down stairs and to his front door. He had just opened it just as Levi was about to pound on it again but ended up punching Eren in the face making the other stumble backwards and curse loudly as he covered his now bleeding nose. "Fuck!"

Levi yelled as he ran over to Eren.

"Fuck. I'm sorry Eren. Dammit!" Levi cursed as he quickly closed the door then went back to the other. "Come on let's get you some ice." Levi winced as he saw the blood drip onto the floor. Gross.

Leading Eren into the kitchen Levi sat him down and headed straight to the freezer and filled up a zip-block bag full of ice. Levi then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the ice bag. Hurrying over to the still heavily bleeding man, Levi pulled up a chair and sat in front of Eren and started to gently take the others hands away from his face and press the bag to his nose. "I'm sorry I punched you..." Levi said as he pushed some of Eren's fringe out of his eyes.

Eren let out a laugh but it ended in a painful wince. "It's alright, we were both being kinda stupid. And y'know, for someone as short as you, you have one hell of a punch." Eren said and started to laugh but yelped in pain as Levi pushed the ice bag harshly against his nose. "Sorry! Sorry! I take it back!" Eren winced making Levi snort with laughter. "Eren?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you crying?"

Levi asked gently making Eren go a bit tense. Eren let out a small sigh as he then slowly nodded his head. Pushing away from Levi to look the other in the eyes. "Yeah..." Eren whispered as he gazed at the other. Sliver eye's were filled with deep concern making a small bubble of warmth form in the brunette's stomach and chest.

"Why?"

"Well..."

And thus Eren explained everything to Levi; the yelling and the crying, the guilt and confession. The whole time Eren was telling Levi, said man was slowly rubbing soft circles with his thumb into Eren palm as he held his hand.

"Whoa, that's...interesting... okay that was an understatement." Levi said as he leaned back in his chair as Eren finished telling him the story. "So, you said that she was adopted?"

"Yeah;"

"So, then it's not really incest ..."

"Levi! That's not the point!"

Eren whined as he glared at the raven. "Okay, okay sorry. What do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know! That's the problem, I don't know what to do! I don't know if I should talk to her, or just avoid her! I just don't know what to do anymore. And she probably hates me now for not returning her feelings." Eren said as he pulled at his hair in frustration.

"You two should probably just take a little time apart. Get some air. Think this through. I mean this is serious, this could end you're relationship with her."

"I know..." Eren whispered.

Why was life so difficult?

After Eren's nose had stopped bleeding and after Levi forced Eren to eat. They decided to head to the living room and watch some TV. "Why are there so many naked people?" Eren asked as he shoved a hand full of popcorn in his mouth making Levi want to puke as some fell out of his mouth and onto his lap. They were currently watching Game Of Thrones in which Eren was being forced to watch after Levi found out he hasn't even heard of the show.

"So whose your favorite character right now?" Levi asked as he took a small sip of water.

"Well, currently it's the midget guy... What about you?"

"Same, I can relate to him a lot."

"Oh? Is it because he's also really small?" Eren asked with a snort of laughter.

"You little piece of shit." Levi said as he grabbed the popcorn bowl from Eren which got him a small cry of protest from the brunette which soon turned into a small yelp of surprise as Levi pushed him roughly off the couch.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Serves you right you little shi-!?" Levi's sentence was cut off as Eren grabbed his ankle and pulled hard making Levi fall off of the couch and popcorn to fly everywhere as Levi fell onto the floor with a loud and painful 'thud!'. Bursting out into laughter Eren looked at Levi who was now covered in popcorn.

"My gods your face is so funny! Bwahhahah!"

"Go fuck yourself." Levi growled as he then tackled Eren making him squeak. "Say you're sorry." Levi whispered into Eren's ear making shivers run down the brunette's back, a blush slowly creeping into his face. "Never." Eren whispered back making Levi smirk. "Really now? Even if I do this?" Levi said, his voice deep and husky causing even more shivers to run down his spine.

Levi slowly started to lean closer and closer until he stopped only a few inches away from the other. Eren was about to seal the deal when suddenly he let out a huge totally manly squeal which then turned into painful laughter. He couldn't believe it. Levi, the sexiest man he has ever met; was tickling him.

"Stop! Please stop! AHHAhaha!" Eren begged as he tried to push the smaller mans hands away from his ribcage but the man didn't budge. "Say you're sorry and I will."

"NEVER!" Eren yelled as he wiggled aggressively trying to break free. He couldn't stand it. It hurt too much! But he couldn't give up! Tears of laughter and pain streamed down his flushed face as he then thought of a plan. It was a bad one and it would probably get him killed in the end, but he had to do it.

"Ow! Fuck!" Levi yelled as he jumped away from Eren with a dumbstruck face. "Did you seriously just do that?" Levi asked making Eren slowly nod his head with the most shit eating grin Levi has ever seen. "Foul play."

"How is pinching your nipple 'foul play'"

Levi looked at Eren with a ice cold glare and then draw his foot back about to kick the other in the shin making Eren awkwardly laugh and quickly start to back away. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Eren said as he then stood up brushing popcorn off his shirt and pants. "Good. Now clean this shit up." Levi said as he looked around at the floor with a face full of disgust.

"Oh come on it's not that bad. Let's just clean this up later."

"No."

"Hmph."

x

"So, how are you?"

"You're fucking horrible at starting conversations."

"I know. It's one of the many talents I have."

"Brat."

They were currently in Eren's room both sitting on the bed across from each other. Eren was scrolling through his phone and Levi reading a book he took from Eren's shelf.

"Eren..."

"Hmm?"

"What's your sexuality?"

"I'm bisexual. Why?"

"Curiosity."

"What about you?"

"I'm gay."

"For how long?

"Ever since I came out of a vagina."

This made Eren laugh and throw one of his pillows at Levi. The raven easily dodging it and throwing it back at the brunette. "What about you?" Levi asked as he crawled closer to the other. "For as long as I can remember..." Eren mumbled as he watched Levi crawl onto his lap. Damn.

"What's with the sudden shift in positions?" Eren asked as he ran his hand up and down Levi's stomach, feeling the muscles flex and twitch under his finger tips "Do I need a reason?"

"Well, no... But we've known each other for such a short time..."

"Yeah, but I don't see how that matters.."

Levi whispered as he began to grind his ass onto Eren's growing erection making the brunette groan in pleasure. Smashing their lips together, Levi changed his position on Eren and moved himself between the taller mans legs as he began to create friction between both of their growing erections making them both groan.

The taste of mint and something else Eren couldn't explain other then just Levi tingled Eren's taste buds as the two roughly kissed making Eren moan with want as he ran his hand through the others soft silky black hair. Pulling away from the kiss to get a gulp of air and to also attack the brunette's so very tempting tan neck and started to suck and nip at the tender flesh.

"Ahh~ Levi!" Eren mewled as his hands traveled to the others ass and squeezed the two perfect globes and pushed up harder against him to get more friction between the two.

"Levi I think I'm going t-" Eren cut himself off and they both stopped moving as they heard the front door open and slam shut.

Damn it.

**BAM!**

Hey hey! Hoped you guy's liked this chapter!

Because blah!

Thank you for reading and please REVIEW~! Now stay sharp and kicking you little piss babies.


End file.
